After a gear is cut in a workpiece by a hobbing machine or the like, the tooth profile ridge of a gear end face is chamfered (gear chamfering), if necessary. This chamfering function is performed using a chamfering cutter and a deburring cutter (see, for example, Patent Document 1). That is, the chamfering cutter is pressed against a location of the workpiece where the gear is formed, to cause plastic deformation. Burrs, which occur at the edge of the workpiece by this plastic deformation, are cut and removed by the deburring cutter having a disk-shaped blade.
As the chamfering device having the above-mentioned chamfering function, there are a device having respective cutters (a chamfering cutter and a deburring cutter) provided on feed blocks (i.e., a device with a plurality of axial feed mechanisms), and a device having a chamfering cutter and a deburring cutter provided on a single feed block for compactness (i.e., a device with a single axial feed mechanism).
There have been the needs of the marketplace to provide the above-mentioned chamfering function in a space within the hobbing machine where no instruments are installed.